Beyond the Triangle
by King E.16
Summary: following the thoughs of the infamous silent hill judge, jury and executioner; Pyramid head
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond the Triangle**

**Episode 1 **

_*Shrrrrrrrrrk-Shrnnnnnnnk*_

Yeah **whine**! You stupid oversized knife! Even if had I have the strength of forty men I still think you are cumbersome! But unfortunately I am not freaking Hercules or Samson, so no, I can't grab a car or jump a skyscraper in one bound. Wait a moment…I am talking to an inanimate object! This stupid wait is killing me! Yeah, being in this dark-as-shit hallway, doing jack shit, waiting for this guy that stupidly though this dead wife sent him a letter, if I am the manifestation of him, it better not be intelligence!

_(Muffled) *sign*_

I am still wondering what I am supposed to be my purpose in this shithole. Seriously! I am literally in a cell, if cells where this long of course, the damn town has not informed me anything of what I am supposed to be doing, I have been pacing around this place, carrying this big-ass knife, and having my big fleshy, skull less head, is abominable, if I had bones I would have no need of this damn helmet, if my eyes were not super-duper, I would be blind, yes I have superman vision, I am using it right now to only see through my helmet, not to see through everything in sight, that would be difficult. Talking about difficultly, how the unholy hell I am alive anyways, thing is welded to my head, and the only hole I have is to let out my feel tongue! And yes, I actually can sense the emotions and moral alignments of any living being with my tongue. But to say the least it would be goofy to stick it out all the time to feel where this Sunderland dude is, oh I have an idea, I lick my hand, and held it out, but in truth I am close to making the tongue out of my mouth! Mmmm, no, it sounds stupid, but at least I will not look like an idiot, I could even look scary! Well let's try it.

*sticks this tongue in this gloved hand, then he lets the hand go to, and puts it in a "stop there" fashion. Like if he was trying to look around like a blind man*

HOLY BALLS! I my saliva can feel the alignments of others! I am even more impressed with myself right now. The problem is that the alignment of the creatures that where here is…grey. Just attacking 'cause the town is ordering them. Well, now that I think of it, what the hell I am? I am definitely not human, after all humans have skull-less, disproportionately big and soft heads right? And do I have a name? Do I die if I am far away of this Sunderland or silent hill? I sit on the ground, brooding like an idiot, in fact **fuck it**; I will not think aba-

_*static* _

_(Gasp) _a man in a green jacket, grey shirt and simple blue jeans, also the guy is blonde…Sunderland. I see him staring directly at me, with a glare; radio stating from this pocket. The idiot carries a crowbar and a flashlight on this outfit. I stand up and slowly make my way to him. We stare at each other for a few seconds and both of us unable to do anything thanks to the bars, Sunderland simply turned back, running…I try to touch the metallic cylinders, suddenly they…melt, I get out I realize that…I am glwing red, like if have _fire on me! _

_(Muffled) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

I start to pat my arms, body and legs rapidly, but to my shock this was not fire, fire hurts like ass! I have some kind of…how do otakus say? Oh yeah aura or some shit. Suddenly I hear a sound.

**FUUUNK!**

As I open my three eyes (for each of the three faces of the pyramid shaped helmet there is an eye, so yeah I have three) I realize that I am now outside of the cell, somehow…I notice that it is in a sickly red-orange color in the walls, and some sort of kitchen room, very crumpled. Beyond that I see two torsos and with legs of mannequins. Wait two mannequins in a kitchen? Suddenly the damn things were walking towards me, their movements twitchy and almost similar to stop motion; I grabbed the oversized knife and pointed it at them. "I believe what I have felt was you guys, so do me a favor and stay the hell away from me!" The warning was not heard, and to say the least I know why, first: these things have no ears, second: I have this thing muffling my mouth. I the things just stared at me for a second, before continuing their march.

I managed to put the knife in the air with both arms, and then I made it fall, but my movement was too damn slow so the thing moved to the right, avoiding the descending blade. The mannequin that was closer managed to pound my helmet, making me fall thanks to the fact that I got out of damn balance! I throw away the stupid thing and I decide to charge the two, the helmet hits the one in front of me, the other one on the left is grabbed by my arm, all three of us falling on the ground. I try to get up, but the damn things keep moving like headless chicken, I finally grab the two demented legs epilated them into the kitchen stand, wait…this looks oddly sugest-

*door opens, and a small screech is heard*

The fuck was that? Is there someone here? I grab one of the fallen dolls, maybe dead; the mannequin returns to life shortly, I in turn quick it! On the while making a dreadful echoing "HHHHUUUUURGH* sound, yeah! Never fuck with me! (well I guess I have to use now roars to communicate, like a damn animal! I try to find out who was the uninvited guest, I put my right palm in the hole and I flex the left arm, then when I am about to stick my hand in the air I see a light and a pair of eyes in a closet. "Sunderland?" I (try to) say.

Suddenly without, warning seven gunshots were sent to my helmet! Tipping my delicate balance off!

"You

BANG

-cock

BANG!

-sucker

BANG

-why do

BANG

-you

BANG

-shot at

BANG

-me?!"

BANG!

I try my best to make a tactical retreat. No! I am not scared okay?!

**To be continued. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyond the Triangle**

**Episode 2**

I try to run through the damn stairs, I bid my thanks the town (I **fucking **hate the town) because I lost the knife, I doubt that Sunderland would either use it or even wield it. The helmet almost making me fa-

_(Muffled) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_

*THUD*, *KLINK!*

Or _making _me fall. I try to comprehend what was SH thinking? What I was supposed to do when that douche saw me in the kitchen? Did it send me those mannequins to…what? And seriously thanks to the fact that I was stupid enough to epilate them to my crotch makes me look like a fucking rapist, but you know the proverb "is not legally fucking, if you don't penetrate" and I am squiked now…but seriously what I am supposed to do now? Run scaring the crap outta of other monst-

**FUUUNK**

-and is a matter of fact that I was interrupted in my train of thought, thanks Silent Hill! I realize that I am in another apartment complex, the floor is blue and the walls are like semi-long white hallways, and like everything in shit-hill, this looks dilapidated. Looks like all the doors are barricaded in wood; I try just to punch one, breaking the thing clean! Shit! I maybe Samson, who knew? I began to move, not restrained by the sword-knife. Suddenly as I (barely) run I see a figure…it has no arms, no scratch that this body has straightjacket made of (I kid you not!) skin! These legs possess platform shoes, my god what the fuck. This mouth opens to spray some sort of green mist, thanks to the helmet I am protected, I simply grab this head, and punch it in the gut like three or four times, each one with a gurgling *AUGH!* to be heard, I laughed my ass off how ridiculous it sounded, I let the thing on the ground. But before I could go to the stairs (I assume I needed to be on the top) I heard a noise like a scratch trough metal, I turn to—

_(Muffled) AUGH!_

_*THUD*, *KLINK!*_

The figure was skittering on the fucking ground! This speed was beyond anything I have ever seen (if you are slow as shit, then you would have a heart attack at seeing a rocket) I try to put myself at my boots, and I begin to move, the skitter thing just at the very end of the room. I try to resume my walking through the hallway; I am close to the stairs, I try to suppress a "Huurg" of rage and frustration. I was fucking lucky that Sunderland shoots like a limped girl with osteoporosis, what would happen if I was shot in the legs, or the balls? In fact…let's check it out.

*flops butcher's robe, revealing…*

I HAVE NO PENIS?! H-how?! I am a man dammit! Of course I will not have sex with any of these shitters but…wait, what is this? There is a note in a crude pocket of the inside the robe.

"_Dear creature, _

_Silent Hill proudly gives you this latter with great excitement!_

_Like many of our horrifyingly, deformed, inhuman creatures, we have created you to be a symbolism of the new visitor's sentiments or personality or any other things related to him, anywho you are the representation of James Sunderland:_

_Se-_

Due to the fact that I don't give a rat's ass about this bullshit I spare you the pain…and mine, cause I didn't read it, only the end, check this insanity out:

_Due to the fact that many of those representations need to be put in your physical form, therefore you don't have any sexual organs._

_Have a great d-_

_*RRRRRRRRRRRIPPP*_

(Muffled) _**RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!**_

How the hell will I urinate?! If I have a fucking ass (no pun intended) how the hell I am not supposed to NOT have a pair of rocks?! Urmmm…calm down tall helmet thing, calm down, if I don't need to urinate, then I don't need a pair, if I don't need one then everything is ok. Why? 'cause there is no way in hell that one of this fuckers can rape me now! …that sounded dirty as shit. Well urmm…let's get up!

I begin to take the stairs, I turn my head to the right to see that the paper has disappeared "maybe to protect this secrets from Sunderland" I blurb out. As I get to (presumably) the second floor I see a long thin thing on the ground, as I take the handle from the ground I realize. "The Great Knife" I inspect it for a moment, and it is indeed the very knife that I abandoned. I grabbed it, with shock I realize that is slightly lighter than before…or may I have become stronger? I begin to drag the thing as I move to the hallway; the very end for some reason attracted my attention. As I get to the door I smashed it with my Big Fucking knife, destroying the wood. Suddenly a sound was heard as I entered the room, a very familiar sound…guess, just guess what sound was it.

**FUUUNK**

I was in another room, this one was white-grey, and there where stairs on the end of the medium sized place, leading down, wait…why I am crouching? Suddenly I hear something abominable…a deep echoing moans, almost like a deranged cow…and I see bellow…something of the worst thing, something that could make any man insane.

I was fucking (of course I wasn't there was no penetration!) one of those straightjacket figures!

The door opened, and I saw Sunderland.

I couldn't stop moving the thing in my thighs; it was like being a marionette and being awake and aware all the damn fucking time. Then "I" threw the thing of the way and approached Sunderland.

He aimed this gun at me, it was a fact that I needed to fight him.

GOOD!

I moved towards him, this time of my own accord. Scrapping my sword all the while, he ran to the left, I swung the knife upwards to downwards, almost hitting him as he ran to the corner. James began to shoot, the small missiles only slowing me down, I irritated, moved towards him, this time swinging the knife like a baseball slugger, but a disturbing miracle happened…he ducked, rolled out of the way before I could swung again the knife of liefeld proportions.

He ran this time to the left, shooting me when he got to the corner, me thanks to this stupid knife and my not-so-superhuman strength I was slower than him, while I question my speed, how the hell did he get **this** good? I tried to swing the knife again, but before I could do that he shot again, this time I was slightly phased by the bullets, he ran to the left again, I swung the knife where he was on the corner, but he dodged by moving to the wall on the left, then he ran to the corner on the right. I swung the knife again in an upwards-downwards direction which _almost _hit him…_almost?_

The town was making me hold back…

I am neither weak nor slow.

It doesn't want him dead.

FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! IF YOU ARE NOT TELLING ME WHAT THE FUCK I AM SUPPOSED TO DO, THEN HOW THE HELL WILL I KNOW YOU SHITHEAD!?

But thanks to me thinking like a rational…being, Sunderland got lucky and started to shoot at me, like always he sucked, only hitting the helmet, I did again the slugger style swing of the knife, but before I could finish or he could be hit…I heard something different, not a teleportation sound.

Sirens.

My body did not obey my commands, I moved to the stairs. Opening a door for itself, Sunderland just stared at me.

**FUUUNK.**

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beyond the Triangle**

**Episode 3**

I think this is the closest thing I had been to sleeping. Incapable of moving, incapable of seeing, and I am resting, the thing is that I never sleep in my short existence, I just remember how sundy the pretty boy can-do such thing. But…this fell so wrong, there are no dreams, there is only silence, a cold peace. I want to fucking scream! I want to exit this! For what reason I need to be like this?! Is one of those troll like pranks of Silent Hill? No…maybe I am just waiting for something; I mean it is _forcing_ me to wait.

…

…

Hello?

…

…

I can't wake up…

I can't hear shit.

And I am incapable of moving anything!

Is this death?! _THIS?! _Oh god…ohgodno…

Not like this…

_This is not death._

Uh?

I see a white line…it opens.

_(muffled) "HUUUUUUUUURGH!"_

Where…where I am? It looks like a roof, but at the same time the structure from my perspective was similar to an alley without a wall to connect the two buildings and…_him. _He was in front of me, but he had this back turned, in fact now that I think of it, why didn't he hear the scream? I put myself at my feet. And I stalk that son of a bitch, for this fault all this deep shit happened to me, seriously, if he hadn't committed whatever crime he did and didn't came to silent hill, I couldn't have existed, none of this could have happened! But he did anyways!

I move slowly towards him, I see this expression as he sees me with my long sharp knife scrapping the ground. He tries to either run or grab one of this weapons, but good ol' helmet thing is no stupid dumbass like him, I quickly move my knife diagonally, punching him in the chin and making him stumble to a grill fence, but instead of bumping him back to me it falls, along with the idiot, I look at him as he falls, is like seeing a bully being mowed by a tiger, with chainsaws! But enough of that! It is a matter of fact that he is dead! I hold my knife with both arms, but then I think it over, what if SL did not get him dead?

**FUUUNK!**

Of course. Well where I am now? Well it looks like a cramped (closet in width I believe) hallway with a decaying grey texture, like very old cement and…HIM?! I…but him, what the hell?! How he is alive! He is there behind me, completely oblivious to the fact that I could kill him. I try to lift my, uh? A long stick with a poin-I-I mean a spear! Where the hell it did come from? And why I am even asking, this shit is WAY better than the long, heavy and movement reducing knife! I pursue him, he bolts back before making an "ah shit!" of a gasp, I see that the left (or right? I think I kinda forgotten) has a wall with a grill fence for a window, a large one, the wall irradiates a strange red illumination (thought a small one) as I pursue him I just need to know what the hell happened; SH sent me to watch him, then it teleported me to be attacked by mannequins, after that I was forced to fight him, then it put me to "rest" then I threw the bastard from a rooftop. And now I am here pursuing him, after I threw him form a freaking _rooftop_, of a building of a suitable size, and now he lives…this shit can't be made up.

In the end of the cramped corridor I see a door and I see a woman in a pink dress behind him, (why would I even bother that people _suddenly_ appearing out of fuckin' nowhere? I do that too) I see a paper clipped at the left wall…it says _"FINISH HER!" _you're the boss shao khan.

She tries to enter the door that appears to be an elevator, Sunderland tries to pull her too, but unfortunately I grab her hand. Why do I have to kill this woman? She is not in my—

James: "MARIA!"

Wait…Mari—a…oh.

I tried not to do this painfully; seriously this woman has done nothing wrong, this is so wrong! But hey! The ultimate non-internet troll there is, is telling me to kill her! (God why?!) I grab the spear and I shove it in her spine, oh god he tries to grab her hand, but the elevator shuts the door. I hold the corpse and I slowly put it on the ground, my gloved, fused fingers close her eyes. This is disgusting. But let's try to change the subject, at least Sunderland is crying like a little mommy's boy, but I didn't want to do it like this, I maybe an ass, but god! I don't kill actual human beings! Yeah I almost killed sundy a few times, but he started this insanity by showering me with bullets, making me look like a rapist (Silent Hill helped on that too) and…and…err….

**FUUUNK**

Uh? 'The hell? This is a weird place I tell you, it looks like a badly lit underground house, the floor is brown (from what I can see) the walls and corridors have a white rotting wallpaper, in fact what's up with this place and shitty looking houses? Seriously it's almost like silent hill wants to look as unappealing as possible, Wouldn't be smarter if some rooms look safe and nice, but in reality where trap doors, and ugly shit places where the safe ones, then silent hill inverses the order again and again to screw with the head of any idiot that wonders here? Just saying. A smart and chaotic way to drive anyone to insanity, But hey! Let's throw stupid and disturbing monster into the mix, let's make a big guy with a stupid helmet, a big phallic knife and make him with a mind of this own! I bet I could be happier if I was a stupid slave. *makes a retard/derpy voice* "yez mistah townsy! Ah do da jab juz fine!"

As I walk I realize that the hallway is becoming more and narrower, as I advance forward, the width finally becomes a mayor problem as it becomes thinner than the helmet itself (and obviously the rest of my body) I see at my left some sort of door, and yeah I know that is impossible that it could open, nonetheless I push it, and the door followed my movement, then it moved by itself to the right allowing me to enter. _Well that was strange_, I mentally muttered, the other side of the place was really, really dark, but there where noises.

*muffled* MMMPH!-MMMPH!

What? Sounds like a woman, one with a familiar voice, don't quite recall in fact. The room is (barely) illuminated by a single bulb. I feel something touching my left shoulder, I turn slowly and I see…myself? No, in fact there is another me! Yes, I touch this helmet and the clone staggers slightly, then it points behind me.

_Oh please. You think I am going to fall for that?_

*still points*

…_well whatever is behind me is damn patient._

*still points*

_Hail silent hill eh? Comrade?_

*slaps pyramid head*

_Ok, ok that came wrong I know, those guys don't say 'comrade'…wait, did you just read my mind?_

The clone decides to go to where he was pointing, in fact now that I think about it, is not an exact clone, this helmet is brown, oh and it can READ MINDS! How can a clone do that?! In fact silent hill! Hear this out, make me a normal human, and take this idiot as your judger or whatever the hell I am! A fair deal right? He is a mindless drone, I am a thing with this own mind, being forced by a certain supernatural town, he can read minds, I can't, so…can you do that please?

Suddenly something hits my helmet and I quickly turn to the source of the object, the other me and I see that it has smacked my helmet with this spear; I notice that there is a door and I decide ("decide", eh) to walk forward.

_Go f-_

**FUUUNK**

_Yourself silent hill. _


End file.
